


ENDLESS PAIN

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI
Summary: -“Mira tenebrarum如此精美绝伦的黑暗Hic sic scitis miseriae aeterna他知晓永恒无尽的痛苦”——《The First Hunter》





	ENDLESS PAIN

**Author's Note:**

> -  
“Mira tenebrarum  
如此精美绝伦的黑暗  
Hic sic scitis miseriae aeterna  
他知晓永恒无尽的痛苦”  
——《The First Hunter》

-THE FIRST PART-  
-BEGINNING-

-01-  
他们又在，或者说即将要做爱了。对于这件事的感知从万丈的危险等级开始上升之后就出现，一开始仅仅只是模模糊糊的，就像是换过很多次清水的茶叶，最后传达给EVOLTO的只剩下寡淡水气。  
但是随着万丈的危险等级越来越高，一次、两次、三次……每一次都多一分，到了现在，他已经可以从头到尾清楚地知道他们做爱的全程。

EVOLTO能感觉到自己分离给万丈的那部分开始发热，甚至有些滚烫，随后它们也染上了他的五感，血液即刻为之沸腾，心脏也张裂到几近炸开。

耳边是从来不会在他面前被吐露的声音，似乎是从遥远的地方传来。压抑、战栗，让EVOLTO想要抬手扼住人类脆弱的脖颈，再去听那细若游丝的喘息和阵阵颤抖的吸气。  
可惜此时掌握那具躯体的是万丈，而不是他。

那只经年累月覆盖着伤疤和茧的手正在一点点地启动战兔尚且有些拘谨的身体，一如他往常所做。手从颈侧处斜插上去，藏于柔软的发丝中，然后发生一个吻，唾液与呼吸在交换，面颊鼻尖紧接着开始发红，灼热的呼吸在进出之间被彼此感受。唇角流下混在一起的透明水液，战兔的喉结上下滑动着，隐藏着情动的讯息。

血液在掌下的身体中循环流动，如同被设定好的程序般持续运行，直到死亡来临才会停止。蓬勃的生命力遵循规律和旨意在肉体中存在着，颈动脉被薄薄一层血肉包裹，暴露出生命迹象。  
战兔的呼吸又深又重，锁骨绷紧又放松，圆润和凌厉在其上交叉融合。胸膛起伏如海浪涌动，小腹收紧时隐隐抽搐，显露出欲望令人沉浸的一面。他的双腿发软，在柔软的床上撕扯出大片难看破碎的褶皱。

尽管并没有自己亲身去经历，可EVOLTO却能清楚地嗅到空气中的气息。人类的身体在他的印象中仍旧是湿热黏腻的，但此刻却和那些散发着腥臭的尸块又不一样，战兔的血肉之躯上没有那股气味，他体内蒸腾出潮湿的气息，这是让人为之着迷的部分。

本身和分化，一个保留着全部的记忆和能力，而另一个则沉浸在人类的身份中无法自拔，但他们终究会合而为一。  
EVOLTO意识到一种奇妙的感情正蜿蜒在他胸口，背脊上也爬满了让人浑身发麻的舒畅感。来自于万丈的那部分体会正精确的传达给他，不管是肉体欢愉还是完全来自于生物体本能的痴迷。

烧灼炽烈的感受缓慢如同潮水褪去。EVOLTO睁眼时面对一室冰冷寂静，指尖似乎还留有片刻温度。

-02-

空气中凝固着在场的人无法打破的沉默。  
布料和人肉被烧焦的气味弥漫开来，散发着一股让人难以忽视的恶臭味。冰室泰山此刻不再是首相，而是一个为了保护孩子而牺牲的普通父亲，他闭着眼睛，尚且留有温度的尸身被幻德紧紧地抱在怀中，灵魂被黑暗夺走，再也不会醒来。

EVOLTO没有再动手，而是摆出了旁观者一样的姿态，看着精神在此等状态下似乎已经濒临崩溃的幻德。  
然后听到动静的他转过身去看那姿态略显狼狈又匆匆来迟的三人。

“首相……”  
战兔的目光无法从已经逝去的人身上移开，愧疚感、痛苦、无力……种种心绪是山巅的巨石，报复似的顷刻滑落，无一遗漏的尽数砸在了他的心上。  
“要是早点来，说不定能在临死前告个别啊。” EVOLTO的语气听上去还有些遗憾的意思，可缓慢悠闲的步调却将其中的嘲讽完好无损的揭露出来。

“你是…”  
“假面骑士EVOL。”一步步走近站在原地的三个人，EVOLTO在作出解释的时候似乎极有耐心：“通过这个只有我能使用的满装瓶和驱动器，就能获得潘多拉魔盒真正的力量。”  
“是你杀了首相吗？”战兔的目光夹杂着怒火，如有实质却不痛不痒的刻在他身上。  
“别误会。”EVOLTO转头瞥了一眼颓丧的幻德，慢悠悠地说，“我是想解决他儿子来着，是当爹的自己跑出来挡刀。”

“那你冲我们来吧。”

EVOLTO轻松化解了三人的攻击，在击退了龙我和猿渡之后，他将目标转向了战兔。眼前的人与之前多次被他感受到的终究是同一个人，他们的模样和质感影影晃晃，在他脑海中重叠。

目光似乎可以轻易透过那层装甲，直接到达赤裸的人体，EVOLTO甚至记得万丈在何处留下了痕迹，然后他用了自己的方式将其复制，战兔的腰侧、胸口、脊背，通通被他予以重击，耳边因此充斥着痛苦的呜咽声和金属相撞发出的刺耳尖叫。

不一样、不一样、完全不一样！！

EVOLTO意识到，在这样重击之下出现的痕迹与之前的有根本性的不同。人类躯体中的血液和肌肉在遭到重创之后发出无声的哀鸣，在承受者体内被迫搅起一场暴乱与哭嚎。  
他突然觉得无趣，于是不再继续。然后他看着站在原地久久无法动作的战兔，开口说：“我还会变得更强，所以，就请你先退场吧。”   
将战兔腰带上的满装瓶击落之后，EVOLTO冲向他，手中凝聚着颜色看上去就很不妙的能量团，一口气将其打入了他体内。

被迫解除了变身的战兔捂着心口，浑身无力的倒在了地上，口中不断传出咬碎了的痛苦呻吟。凌驾于生物体本身防御能力之上的异样的毒素入侵了心脏，然后随着血液爬满全身，进入到四肢百骸，五脏六腑。

“战兔！”  
在万丈焦急的呼唤落地后，EVOLTO在瞬间就轻轻松松地放倒了他和猿渡。

“呃啊…！！”倒在地上的战兔因为毒素的蔓延与破坏而挣扎着，体表也出现了它在他体内张狂恣意的轨迹，那紧绷颤抖的表皮上出现了沿着经脉血管遍布的毒，它们交织在一起，如同将这脆弱的躯体当成了一张洁白画布，不断在其上制造污渍与损伤。  
汗水在皮肤上画出湿润的痕迹，让那些纹路在阳光的照射下就像在闪闪发光，一如毒蛇炫耀般地亮出自己毒液饱满的尖牙。

动作轻快的捡着地上的满装瓶，EVOLTO似乎终于找回了一点属于他的乐趣。然后他嘲讽了一句那似乎已经不能再对美空有所回应的火星王妃，消失在了原地。

-03-

空气中弥漫着建筑物被烧炽的刺鼻气味，浓烟中间卷携着火焰，在漫天黑暗下成了帮凶。  
刚刚解了毒，战兔的身体还处于虚弱又无力的状态中。他在纱羽的搀扶下走下了车，看着那陌生又熟悉的人，笃定地说：“他不是万丈。”

“EVOLTO！”

“没错，是我附身了万丈。”一边蛮不在乎地说着，EVOLTO还不忘将装满了满装瓶的箱子拿到手：“接下来，去拿潘多拉魔盒吧。”

毁掉了大门之后，EVOLTO踱步走进了潘多拉魔盒的保管室，那姿态不慌不忙，全然是胸有成竹胜券在握的模样。  
“终于要到终曲了。”

“等等！”强忍着身体的疲累和疼痛的战兔此时追了过来，脸上还有虚汗，可语气却与他看似脆弱的外表背道相驰，透着十分的坚定：“我不会把潘多拉魔盒交给你的。”

“你以为凭这样的身体状况能打赢我吗？”完全没有把战兔放在眼里，EVOLTO倒也不着急，他转过身来看着似乎再遭到一次打击就会立马倒下的人。 “少啰嗦，潘多拉魔盒由我来守护。”说着，战兔掏出腰带变了身。 轻松地应对着毫无威力的攻击，EVOLTO在与战兔的一问一答之间揭示了某些对方尚未调查清楚的，还有已经在心中有所怀疑却一直不敢确定的事情。

随后，一场毫无悬念的碾压性战斗伴随着施恩般的解释落下了帷幕。

抬脚将试图阻拦他的战兔踢到了一边，EVOLTO看了一眼对方因为再次受到重击而痛苦不堪蜷缩起来的模样，再次走向潘多拉魔盒。 

EVOLTO一手拿起了边上的箱子，然后站在原地满意地看着战兔满脸不甘却又无能为力的样子，直到他昏迷，这才提起满装瓶箱子走向他，一把将人扛起，然后离开。

-THE SECOND PART-  
-DARKNESS-

-04-

将难波重三郎安抚好，EVOLTO解除了变身，然后去到了他安置战兔的地方。

仍旧处于昏迷状态的战兔正躺在冰冷的地板上，眉头紧皱，丝毫得不到安稳，甚至像是隐隐察觉到了即将逼近的危险一般。

直接俯身下去，EVOLTO回忆起万丈的动作，他耐心地将人身上的外套褪下，当做与地面的挡隔，然后才慢条斯理地一点点将对方身上的病服脱掉。

战兔的身上留着旧伤疤与之前遭受了重创而出现的大块血肿，后者在医院中已经得到了足够的治疗，但人体的自愈能力仍旧不足以让其在这么短的时间内彻底痊愈。他的身体比起以前消瘦了许多，单薄的皮肤被突出的骨骼塑造出规律形状，状况不一成因不同的伤在形状漂亮的身体上根植，如同雕刻手法拙劣的图腾。

EVOLTO抚摸战兔的身体，从颈部开始，他慢慢地滑动，似乎想通过层层阻隔感受到对方体内的循环运作，以此来解开关于人类的不解之谜。空荡荡的室内，唯一的声音是战兔的呼吸声，可这也显得微弱，只要被人在颈侧施以暴力，就会被掐断。

双手滑到战兔的腰肢上，EVOLTO像是终于对现状感到不满，他故意在对方身上的红肿处用力按压下去，刻意戳碰他的伤口逼使他醒来。  
完全不知道自己处境的战兔让罪魁祸首如了愿。

“万丈……？”  
视线还有些模糊，战兔看着眼前还没有成像具体的人，小声地叫出了那个名字。  
“不不…我是EVOLTO，如果你忘了，我不介意提醒你。”手上的动作没停，EVOLTO听着终于清醒过来的战兔口中再次发出呜咽，手上的动作更重了一些。

战兔忍着疼痛，咬牙切齿地问他：“EVOLTO…你、究竟想做什么？”  
“是啊，我想做什么呢？”顶着万丈外壳的外星生命体动作停了一下，像是在认真思考着要怎么给出回答，然后他在战兔绝非善意的眼神下笑着说：“做我们以前做的事情。”

“我们？”

“或许准确一点来说，是你和万丈。”  
不好的预感就像是悬在头顶的尖刀，战兔感觉自己的心怦怦乱跳起来，开始试图从EVOLTO的手下逃出。可对方不给这个机会，甚至狠狠扼住了他的脖颈——就像一直以来都想做的那样。  
战兔面色发白，被弄得几欲昏死，却又被吊在清醒边缘，进也不行退也无法。EVOLTO就像是在与他进行一场以折磨为名的游戏，以他的疼痛和自己的乐趣作为赌注，只能看谁会先被消耗殆尽。

万丈体内原本属于人类的部分被暂时压制，取而代之的是一只狡猾且性格暴虐的冷血动物。那原本属于他的指尖此刻是烈火，是炙烫的、尚未打造成型的凶器，它们在战兔身体表面看似温情缓和地抚过，实则却深深嵌入其中，刻下无法言说的毒和剧痛。

额头上再次沁出汗水，战兔除了大口的呼吸之外什么也做不了，他那被牙齿尖锐部分抵住的皮肉战栗着，本能让恐惧从中诞生。  
他的身体从未被如此残忍地打开，如同被利刃从正中精确地剖开身体侧面，而最柔软脆弱的部位正汩汩流出温热的血液。  
他浑身上下再次遭到打击，破碎的声音在脑海中尖叫般响起，起初就像是从遥远的地方传来，最后却犹在耳边，变成惊叫恸哭。

正如EVOLTO所期待的那样，战兔的体内没有属于人类尸体的那股气味，而且正悄然蒸腾出潮湿的气息，这会引起阵阵幻觉般的迷恋。他的舌尖似乎出现了与死亡等同的甜蜜气味，就像咀嚼了一万颗垂死挣扎的心脏，血液迸裂，心肌破碎，那样的鲜活与对死神的抵抗堪称至上美味。

经受不住过量疼痛的战兔昏了过去，而EVOLTO毫不在意，继续以肉身对他行刑。他抚摸他后背轻微凹陷的脊柱线，在其中埋下了种子，让这支撑着身体的33块椎骨组成物把黑暗运往战兔全身。

疼痛彻底覆盖了战兔的意识，让他在的EVOLTO掌控下开出盛放后染了剧毒血液而颓败枯死的花朵，体内也被厚重的黑暗腐蚀出无法掩盖的嶙峋。他几度醒来又几度昏迷，思绪沉重，肺里也如同被灌满了浓稠的、像树枝一样几乎长出来的血液，带来死亡逼近的幻觉。

-THE LAST PART-  
-NIGHTMARE-

-06-

在似乎没有别人的冰冷室内，战兔悠悠转醒，可睁开眼睛的他却意识到自己正处在一片黑暗里，如果要说的更清楚一点，他看到了一片虚无。昨夜他明明是在nAscitA入睡，醒来的当下却感觉置身异地。在视线被封闭的如今，关于危险的预感成倍放大，有丝毫的响动都会激起身体本能的防护反应。

“EVOLTO！”随着声音传来的方向，战兔转过身去，尽管他什么都看不见，却清楚地知道敌人就站在那里。  
“看来那个东西已经长成了。”踩着悠闲的步调，有了人类感情的EVOLTO声音里满是快要成型的愉悦感：“所以你才会出现在这里。”

外星生命体口中的话让战兔想起了许久之前，遭受了暴行的他在同伴的帮助下醒来之后的事情。

猿渡告诉战兔，他是突然出现在nAscitA门口的。当时，在室内商量对策的他们听到外面被刻意制造出来的声响，便试探着走了出去。可门外什么都没有，除了一个躺在地上，面无血色犹如尸体的他。  
随后他们把他送到了医院，在接受了治疗清醒过来的他面前默契地不去提起那些某些隐秘的伤口。

可战兔心里什么都清楚。他能感觉到自己的身体比以往沉重，腹中多了一团积聚起来的暗黑能量，这显然是来自EVOLTO的“礼物”，或者直白些，这是诅咒，是最古老陈旧，也最阴毒的诅咒。

身体反馈的信号让他对厄运的来袭确信无疑，说是诅咒也不过是宽慰的玩笑话，那种东西可能尚且有解开方法，这种超出地球之外的物质却如同那得逞之后能够无限增殖，永生不死的癌细胞，尽管它不会蚕食他的生命，却即将盘旋在他体内，带来完全未知的命运。

而如今预感成真，战兔反倒有一种安心感，虽然他的心情依旧无法明朗。

“那是什么？”  
“比我预想的要冷静啊，”走到战兔身前，EVOLTO奖赏般地说，“和之前的毒不同，这个东西只会让你做梦罢了。”  
抬手环住对方的脖颈，他的指腹隔着一层战服紧贴上颈动脉所在，其中正流动着鲜血的感知让人无法抑制的兴奋起来。  
“可惜的是，你只会梦到我。”嘴上说着可惜，EVOLTO的语气里却听不见丝毫遗憾，反倒有一种笃定与得逞：“而且，什么时候醒也由我来决定。”

听到这里，战兔已经彻底明白了自己的处境。

“……你究竟有什么目的。”被迫抬着头，战兔无法确定EVOLTO的准确方位，却能感觉到对方的视线。  
“哈哈哈…我以为你应该很清楚？”  
手上轻轻用力，在脆弱的脖颈上收紧，然后EVOLTO如愿以偿的听到了对方痛苦的哼声。有了情感的加持，他再一次尝到掌握生命的甜头，由此而生的兴奋感像是一切的开端，他将战兔收留那天的倾盆大雨，从头到脚把他淋得通透，甚至没有遗漏任何一个角落。  
但制造死亡不是此刻的目的。

-07-

覆盖着战服的手轻而易举地分开了战兔妄想闭合的身体，EVOLTO维持着黑洞形态，握住了那纤细的脚腕，阻止了他试图支起身体试图逃跑的动作，就这么压了上去。

所有的抵抗都将被镇压，所有的反抗都注定失败。

战兔身上的衣服被强制性的脱了下来，细微的摩擦声落在他耳中犹如沉闷恐怖的咆哮，可他却无能为力，EVOLTO此刻占有无法被任何因素撼动的优势，明明是在他的梦中，却好像对方才是主宰的神明。

他试着用剧烈的疼痛让自己从这个怪诞荒谬的梦中醒来，可在他将手腕都咬出鲜血，疼痛使他头晕目眩的时候，他仍旧没有要清醒的迹象。  
“没用的，你做什么都不可能逃离这里。”  
在EVOLTO饶有兴味的注视下，伤口以不可思议的速度愈合了。联想到那变身后就算会被完美控制却照样恐怖的力量，战兔心中咯噔一声，什么都话都说不出来。

但是阴险狡诈的智慧生命体明显考虑到了某些不可言说的问题。

战兔感觉自己被触碰到的地方出现了细微的酥麻感，而那仅仅只是再普通不过的、蜻蜓点水般的一下。然后他在EVOLTO变本加厉的开始抚摸他的身体时忍不住呻吟出声，强烈的快感与预想中要到来的疼痛有着完全不同的作用，他甚至在瞬间忘记了要如何去呼吸。

为什么？  
战兔在心中不断抛出这个问题，回答他的却只有无尽的沉默和越来越快的心跳。

往常做爱的时候万丈会留意取悦的地方如今也被EVOLTO握于掌中把玩，战兔心中忍不住抵触，可身体的反应却背叛了他。遵循本能去追逐快乐的肉体泛起红色，诉说着无法掩盖的欢愉。

覆盖着冰冷装甲的手指在已经有些湿润的穴口处试探着，相异的温度引起阵阵痉挛，战兔不敢相信那样坚硬的东西将要进入脆弱的甬道，明知是徒劳无功，却仍旧挣扎了起来，然后被EVOLTO压住了不安分的身体。

已经有抬头迹象的性器被材质相对柔软的战服触感环绕，战兔呜咽一声软了腰，在被略显粗暴地摩挲马眼之后还是得到了快感。而已经到了入口处的手指也借机插进了后穴中。

冰冷、坚硬，这是战兔的第一感受，可从未尝过如此滋味的软弱甬道却像是食髓知味一般贴附上去，谄媚地去迎接不速之客，将其往深处勾引。他没能控制住脱口而出的呻吟，眼角也微微湿润，而那没有造成损伤，还在他体内染上温度的造物也丝毫没有要放过他的意思，在摸索到会让他浑身战栗的地方之后开始了反复的拨弄。

情欲是干燥脱水的木柴，遇到点点火星就瞬间被点燃，开始熊熊燃烧。

被灼热滚烫而且形状怪异的阴茎贴上后穴的时候，战兔听到什么破碎的声音，那是他自己的哀鸣。可抽动濡湿的部位却诚实的吐露欲望，期待着被填满。EVOLTO捏着他臀瓣的一只手已经被他的体温和黏液占满，尽管那上面依旧会渗出凉意，可外层却被完整的包裹着，并且贴上了他赤裸的皮肤。

“……！”几乎是进入的瞬间就是整根没入，战兔被冲击逼迫得弓起了身体，张开了嘴却什么声音都发不出来。明显的撕裂感占据着最敏感的神经，疼痛如约降临，可细密出血的甬道却在这梦境诡异的规则下急速愈合。  
EVOLTO可没有什么怜惜之情，他甚至不怎么在意脸色刷的一下变得惨白的战兔，直接在已经出现的血和黏液混合物中开始了冲顶。

腿部的装甲边缘会随着交合的动作打上战兔的臀肉，起初还会带来痛感，可在多次撞击之后就没了知觉，因其出现的伤也在复原与出现之间来回交替。

一次又一次的整根拔出又彻底插入，甬道已经无法在稍短的时间内紧缩起来，这样的好处就是战兔已经适应了EVOLTO的尺寸，内里不再因为被强制打开而受伤流血。可坏处就是身体已经开始沦为欲望的俘虏，再也无法轻易脱离。

EVOLTO如今和万丈一样，对掌下的躯体知根知底，当然也很清楚怎么才能让战兔展现出与平时冷静智慧完全不同的另一面。

一条腿被架着，战兔仰面躺在梦境虚无的地面上，乳首被EVOLTO按住，揉搓摩擦，直至它变硬挺立，因此产生的酥麻撞向后脑，甚至让夹着阴茎的肉穴抽搐起来，已经到了极限的性器也射出了白浊。

被EVOLTO真的像是拎起兔子般抬起身体，冰冷刺骨的装甲部件随即从赤裸的后背处贴上来，还沉浸在前端高潮的战兔没控制住打了个抖，然后再次被填满。

感觉自己已经要被撞到散架，战兔迷迷糊糊地承受着蚀骨的快感，太多次的高潮让他浑身都失去了力气，空气中弥漫着浓重的精液气味。

恍惚之间，他以为自己要在梦中睡去。

-08-

战兔耳边传来忽远忽近的呼唤，声音的主人正叫着他的名字。当他终于费力地睁开眼睛时，万丈担忧又无奈的神色映入眼帘。  
“你也睡得太久了。”  
熟悉的声音和熟悉的抱怨，带有温柔的人间热量。战兔躺在床上眨了眨眼睛，心中的郁结散去了大半。然后他凑上去在满脸疑惑的万丈脸上亲了一口，随即翻身下床。

“早上好。”  
“早上好…”反射性的接了话的万丈觉得有些不对，他回想起时钟上的时间，下意识开口反驳战兔：“不对！已经中午了！”  
可是这次对方并没有像往常一样与他拌嘴，而是嘴角含笑，静静地看着他，眉宇间藏着说不清道不明的心绪，眼中盈满了破碎如星光的温柔与庆幸。

万丈突然什么都说不出来了。


End file.
